Gloyd Orangeboar
Gloyd Orangeboar is a Sugar Rush male racer the other two being Rancis Fluggerbutter and Swizzle Malarkey. His signature kart is the Kernel. Apperance Gloyd Orangeboar is a young boy with fair skin, orange-rosy cheeks, dark brown hair, and chesnut eyes. True to his nature, he wears a large and sugarcoated pumpkin skullcap and candy corn colored socks. His jacket is shades of orange, black, and brown, colors generally associated with Halloween. It is worn over a white T-shirt with 3 candy corns on it, and accompanied by brown pants. His boots are a deep chocolate with reddish soles. It is a common misconception that his hair is green, as many Wreck-It Ralph products depict him with green hair (as was the case for some of his early concept art). However, in the movie, his hair is clearly a dark brown color. Names in other Languages (Fanon and Original) Trivia *On the game console, Gloyd is the second most viewable character, the first being Taffyta. *In the first sugar rush console scene, he is briefly seen as one of the playable racers on the roster. *Gloyd's original name was Rumple. *He is one of the three boys in Sugar Rush, the other two being Swizzle Malarkey and Rancis Fluggerbutter. *His plush is candy corn scented. *His fans are small anthropomorphic candy corn. * Originally, Gloyd's hair was green and Swizzle's hair was brown; it's possible the artists chose to swap them at some point in development to suit their colour scheme better. However the plush toy of Gloyd still has green hair and also on Gloyd's picture on the scoreboard also has green hair . *Gloyd, Vanellope, and Minty Sakura are the only racers' whose ears are shown. *His kart is the only kart that is a standing model. *In the Big Golden Book, he seems to replace Rancis. *Even though his eyes are brown, in the online version you can see that his eyes are blue. *It is possible that he and Swizzle Malarkey are good friends, as they are almost always standing next to each other at the end of the film. *In the Random Roster Race, Gloyd is one of the 3 racers hit by King Candy's Sweet Seekers , along with Adorabeezle Winterpop and Snowanna Rainbeau, which knocks him out of the race. *On the Sugar Rush online game, The Kernel has the best speed (tied with the Veloci-Wrapper), but the worst handling (tied with the Ice Screamer and Fro Cone). *Out of the three males, Gloyd and Swizzle are the only males with no speaking lines. *In the kart destuction scene, Gloyd can be seen kicking the Likkity Split. *Gloyd starts crying with all the other racers when Vanellope says they must be executed. *In some concept arts, there is a driver who looks like a witch driving a kart that looks identical to Kernel. It's possible that Gloyd was originally planned to be a female character. *At the start of the Random Roster Race The Kernel can be seen on the screen. Relationships and friends '''Vanellope Von Schweetz: '''Gloyd used to bully Vanellope, along with all of the other Sugar Rush racers. Gallery Gloyd is cool..png|Gloyd The Kernel.jpg|Gloyd with his Kernel 250px-Gloyd-Orangeboar.jpg|Oficial Gloyd Poster It's Gloyd.png Gloydo.png G.jpeg Gloyd fan.png|Gloyd fan tag Gloyd.jpg|Gloyd Orangeboar wallpaper Gloydd.png|Gloyd staring at Ralph Gloyd Racing.jpeg|Gloyd preparing to race GLOYD ORANGEBOAR.jpeg GLOYD ORANGEBOAR.jpeg Happy Gloyd.jpeg|Gloyd accepts Vanellope as a friend Running Gloyd.jpeg|Gloyd running from Ralph kernel.png|Gloyd in his Kernel kernel(2).jpg|Kernel 170px-GloydSticker.png|Gloyd pin Gloydio.jpg|Gloyd concept art On track.jpg| Gloyd think.jpg|Gloyd thinking he was going to be forgiven by Princess Vanellope IMG_20130919_1408926.jpg|Gloyd's icon on the Jumbotron Tumblr mr8mp1LfnJ1sqjtkeo2 1280.jpg|Gloyd's karts can be cleary seen in one of the kart concept arts, Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Sugar Rush Avatars Category:Sugar Rush Characters Category:Sugar Rush Citizens Category:Males Category:Gloyd Orangeboar Category:Racers Category:Gloydie Category:Random Roster Race Participants Category:Boys Category:Avatars Category:Sugar Rush Category:Characters Category:Random Roster Race